Furcorn's Jelly Dreams
Furcorn's Jelly Dreams is a spin-off match-three game of the game My Singing Monsters. It was soft launched in Canada and wasn't made public anywhere else. Big Blue Bubble has officially stated it has been discontinued in favour of Jammer Splash and that there are no plans to release the game or continue development on it. It was then removed from the Canadian App Store following Big Blue Bubble's statement that it was discontinued. The game features a Furcorn that dreams about different eggs from various islands to become hatched. The player has to pass levels with a match-three game sort of gameplay. Passing enough levels earns a new egg and thus a new monster. Unlike most match-three games, the jellies (which corresponds to candy in Candy Crush Saga) cannot be switched and must instead be either popped or swiped to produce matches. However, popping and swiping jellies does not have to produce a matching triplet. Gameplay The game itself is based on the concept of match-three games. Basically the player has to match three or more jellies to remove them and gain points. Having enough points can make the player pass the level, assuming that other criteria in a level has been met too. Instead of switching jellies, the player either pops one square of jelly or swipes a whole jelly. Matching Matching four squares of jelly makes a bomb, exploding when tapped on. Matching five squares of jelly makes a leaf shooter that shoots diagonally. Matching six or more squares of jelly makes a color bomb, which when tapped will destroy all jellies of the color morph that the color bomb originally had. A superbomb can be produced by matching three bombs which explodes in a 5x5 radius. Other stronger powerups are created by matching three or more of the same type close-by. Some jellies take up more than 1x1 square and remain on the highest jelly that they are sitting on. Color-matching or popping parts of a rectangle jelly larger than 1x1 will split the jelly. Like most match-three games, any cascading matches from falling jellies will earn more points. Any spare moves after completing a level replace certain remaining jellies with powerups. Any remaining jellies after that pop and gain the remaining extra points. Types of level Three types of level can appear: one for simply collecting the given requirement of jellies, obstacles or powerups; one for bring Furcorn eggs to the bottom of the screen; one for simply gaining enough points. If there are spare Furcorn eggs left on screen after completion of a collect-Furcorn-eggs level, they will be eliminated and gain some extra points as part of the end-of-level extra points opportunity. Obstacles There are also obstacles, such as dirt, which acts similarly to Candy Crush's Meringue Blocks. Also the water blocks, which remain in one place but slide jellies along it. There are also permanent blocks, which cannot be destroyed but can be passed through by the leaf shooters. Ice freezes one jelly per turn adjacent to them, but instead of fully consuming the target jelly, it stops them from use, similar to Liquorice Locks from Candy Crush, un-locking if a match to it is done or if a powerup destroys the locks, although it may be able to move by gravity. Logs are blocks that can only be broken through powerups, but can move downwards by gravity. Featured Monsters Completing certain levels will hatch a monster egg on the map nearby, the monster will begin contributing to the song. Currently there are ten monsters for two songs on the map. * Plant Island ** Furcorn ** Bowgart ** Noggin ** Oaktopus ** Ghazt * Cold Island ** Mammott ** Toe Jammer ** Deedge ** Quibble ** Spunge Notes *The islands in Furcorn's Jelly Dreams have different songs from the original game's songs. *There were two island songs, Plant Island, and Cold island available in the soft launch of the game. Although more were planned to be added. *The Furcorn on the bottom-right corner also comments in its distinct Furcorn accent whenever many cascading jelly matches are done. Examples include the monster commenting "Chewy!", "Yummy!", "Superific!", "Awesome!", "Thunderous!", "Sweet!", "Jelly Rain!" and "Squishy!". If a player runs out of moves it will comment "Uh oh!". It has a high-pitched male voice. *At level 119, it was impossible to beat the level without spending diamonds. *The game had only 150 levels (75 levels for each island). If level 150 was passed, the game would show a pop-up saying "Coming Soon" when the next level was tapped. This is where Air Island levels would've started - if the game hadn't been discontinued. *Furcorn's Jelly Dreams was only available in the Canada store and wasn't added globally as it was in beta. *When the game was connected to Facebook, you could see where friends were along the map as their Facebook icon displayed where they had gotten up to so far in the game. *Furcorn's Jelly Dreams eventually became'' ''Jammer Splash. **Big Blue Bubble released a statement that Furcorn's Jelly Dreams was discontinued, and that they were using the game to experiment with the idea of a My Singing Monsters match-three game on their website, following fans pleading for a response towards why the game was discontinued after My Singing Monsters Youtuber MSMPokeGamer made a livestream asking fans to speak out to Big Blue Bubble to get a response to why the game hasn't been made globally available. Gallery Furcorns Jelly Dreams Beta Logo.png|Beta logo furcorn's jelly dreams app icon.jpg|App icon furcorn's jelly dreams title screen.jpg|Title screen furcorn's jelly dreams gameplay.jpeg|Gameplay featuring Noggin, Deedge, and Ghazt eggs furcorn's jelly dreams stage select.jpeg|Stages in the game featuring Shugabush, and Whisp furcorn's jelly dreams stage select cold island.jpg|Stage select in the cold island furcorn's jelly dreams game over screen.jpg|Game over screen FJD Cold Island.png|Cold Island with Deedge playing Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Apps by Big Blue Bubble Inc.